Amor Prohibido
by Emmettzz
Summary: Un amor Prohibido nunca sera aceptado por los demas, pero ellos se aman secretamente juntando sus cuerpos. Entren y dejen un Review


_**Jugando con los personajes de pdercy Jackson y los dioses del olimpo salio Amor Prohibido.**_

**_Este Fic esta dedicado a mi hermanita linda... Chcia eres genial y te lo mereces espero que te guste ^^_**

**_Summary: Un amor Prohibido nunca sera aceptado por los demas, pero ellos se aman secretamente juntando sus cuerpos_**

**_Amo Prohibido _**

En el mundo de los dioses no hay reglas, "_Libertad de sexo"_ como dice Afrodita. Ellos se dan el lujo de jugar con los mortales pero cuando estas entre dioses, cambia de juegos simples a una cosa mas compleja. En los dioses no se ven muy bien el divorcia por eso habían juegos sucio cuando las parejas se aburrían.

Las noches eran tranquilas en el olimpo salvo la intensidad de dos cuerpos tocándose, explorando, viendo quien ganaba esa guerra de lenguas, una suave mezcla de dominación y amor.

El dios de la guerra un hombre con todo puesto en su lugar, músculos bien definidos, mirada intensa, cabellos revoltosos, sin duda no era un "_chico lindo_" como Apollo mas bien era todo un hombre rudo. Un hombre de Guerras.

Afrodita diosa del amor, rompía los corazones de todos, con su belleza destellante podía tener a cualquier hombre pero ella lo prefería a _el_, un amor secreto y prohibido. Claro no tengo por que describírselas con tan solo imaginarse a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, cabellera larga, sus ojos eran color miel, y una sonrisa que _mataba._

Ellos eran Amantes por la noche y rivales por el día, en las noches sus cuerpos se juntaban en una danza de amor y pasión. Dicen que el amor secreto es excitante y este es uno de esos.

-Yo opino que deberíamos matarlo- dijo Ares con voz calmada.

-La Violencia no lo es todo ¿sabes?- Afrodita nunca estuvo a favor de las peleas.

-Son unos traidores, se lo merecen- Ares ahora se había incorporado y estaba alzando la voz.

-¡Pero hay mejores formas! Y no me grites- Afrodita se estaba enfadando, le gustaba que la trataran con respeto.

Los otros 10 dioses mas discutían entre si, estaba esa gran decisión el hijo de Atenea habían cometido traición y los 12 ya se había dividido en grupos. La tarde callo y los 12 se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus respectivos reinos. Afrodita ya había salido y Ares salio tras ella, se iban a ver en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ella ya estaba adentro con una bata de seda blanca que podía dejar a visualización su corpiño y sus pantaletas. Ares cerro la puerta, y contemplo el cuerpo bien formado de la diosa.

-Te vez hermosa-Dijo Ares con la voz ronca del deseo. A continuación se acerco lentamente y tomo la mano de ella entrelazándolas, acercando su cabeza al cuello de ella podía sentir ese olor que la identificaba, a rosas Azules con un toque de menta. Ares enloquecía con ese olor, ya podía sentir como si _miembro_ tomaba vida propia.

Ares beso suavemente a afrodita, empezando esa lucha entre sus lenguas todo podía pasar afrodita tenia tomado el pelo de ares mientras dejaba que el controlara el beso a su gusto. El solo tenia en mente arrancarle la ropa y follarla como nunca antes pero a ella le gustaba jugar sucio con el y exasperarlo cosa que el _nunca_ podía evitar.

Se podía sentir que el ambiente se empezaba a calentar, ese deseo que ambos tenían ocupaba toda la habitación. La bata de Afrodita estaba tirada en algún lado de la habitación y Ares estaba en Boxer donde se podía notar lo _duro_ que estaba. Se pego a ella para que sintiera como lo podía. Afrodita suspiro le encantaba sentir lo duro que se ponía. El ya estaba jugando con sus pechos una mano jugaba con el pezón izquierdo mientras su boca devoraba ferozmente al derecho, los gemidos de Afrodita llenaron todo el lugar, para Ares era como el mismo canto de las sirenas, te hipnotiza.

-¡O A-a-res!- Gimió ella. Ahora la mano de el se encontraba en su centro ya muy mojado, pero la tela le estorbaba y eso produjo un gruñido por parte de Ares.

Afrodita tomo iniciativa no iba a permitir que el tomara el control así que tomo el _miembro_ de Ares, no era posible estar mas excitado que eso. _Dios es tan grande_ pensó afrodita, nunca se acostumbrara siempre era como la primera vez nunca se perdía la intensidad, el deseo, nunca se apagaba la llama.

-Demonios mujer has algo!- ares sonaba exasperada el quería que "jugara" con su amigo. Afrodita empezó a moverlo de abajo a arriba el clásico movimiento, aumento el ritmo pero derepente paraba eso hacia que Ares gruñera de desesperación. A ella le encantaba jugar con el. Pero Ares ya estaba la necesitaba y urgente. La agarro por las caderas y la tumbo en la cama, se veía tan majestuosa, sus pechos eran perfectos, tenia curvas bien definidas su mano se apodero de su clítoris mientras dos dedos de el jugaban con ella. Afrodita solo podía gemir y retorcerse en la cama, era increíble como el podía hacer eso.

-¡O Si Mas!- Afrodita estaba a punto del orgasmo pero Ares quería venganza así que saco sus dedos y dejo de jugar con su clítoris.

-No! Maldito- la risa de Ares inundo el lugar. Pero antes de que Afrodita siguiera reclamándole, la lengua de Ares se apodero del centro de ella penetrándola con fuerza y saboreando ese elixir, Afrodita no resistió más y llego a un perfecto y gran orgasmo. Se recupero rápidamente y se incorporo para ver que el estaba saboreando los restos que quedaban en su boca, lo recorrió con la mirada, podía ver sus pectorales mas abajo ese abdomen muy bien definido y después podías ver su duro y gran _polla _dispuesta al cien por cien. Afrodita se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba a el paso su mano por sus músculos y bajo su cabeza para saborear esa _dura_ polla.

-Ummm- era lo único que podía articular Ares. La lengua de ella jugaba con la punta de la polla de el, mientras la lamia lo miraba a los ojos y podía ver la cara de deseo de Ares. Se metió todo el miembro a la boca, succionaba, lamia y Ares suspiraba y gemía. Era su turno. Su cuerpo se tenso mientras el cerraba los ojos sentía como todo el semen salía disparado y Afrodita se tomaba todo lo que el le daba eso lo logro excitar de sobremanera y hizo que su orgasmo fuera _muy_ intenso. Los dos terminaron rendidos de placer, se abrazaron mutuamente mientras se besaban tiernamente y ambos deseando que su amor, su pasión pudiera ser publica entonces así poder caminar tomados de las manos y el poder besarla y decirle cuanto la ama enfrente de todos.

De nuevo tenían que volver a la misma rutina, odiarse y amarse en pensamientos y por las noches sentir sus cuerpos chocar en esa danza de pasión y amor que ellos tanto amaban.

Por que Afrodita y Ares nunca iban a poder estar juntos libremente era _Sex Libre y un amor secreto._

_

* * *

_

Dejen un lindo Review ^^


End file.
